


Lying Doesn't Make it Better

by hpautumngrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still plagued by visions of Lucifer so Dean has to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Doesn't Make it Better

Lucifer was a constant spectre in Sam’s vision. Continuously laughing, or making snide remarks and taunts using pop culture references that he really shouldn’t have known about but did anyway. And then he’d bring up images from the cage.

Sam couldn’t handle those.

The images of Lucifer using Dean’s face were the worst though. Sam knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him like that. But telling his self that every day for two centuries grew harder every time. And eventually Sam stopped believing it all together.

So when Dean moved to grab him, to tell him everything was okay, _we got you out Sammy, you gotta believe me,_ Sam flinched. He didn’t mean to. But he tried not to flinch after that anymore.

A week later, they’re holed up at Bobby’s catching a bit of rest. Sam’s in the shower, the only place he can think anymore, and then Lucy shows up again. He reaches out to touch Sam’s shoulder. Sam jerks backs, slips on the tile, cracks his head on the wall and Lucifer disappears. But the loud thud of skull on tile hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“SAM? Sammy, are you okay?”

“Fine,” he called back, his hand moving to the back of his head to check for blood.

A knock at the door. “I’m coming in. Make yourself decent.”

Sam’s hand darted out to grab his towel before he leaned down to shut off the water. And then Dean came in. “Hey, you okay?”

“I told you, Dean, I’m fine.”

“That _thud_ didn’t sound fine.”

“I just slipped is all,” but he stuttered over ‘slipped’ and then Dean knew he was lying.

“Hey, come here.” Dean reached out to pull Sam into a hug. “I’m not gonna let him hurt you okay? Come on. Let’s go grab a bite to eat. You tell me if he shows up again. You’re not gonna get any better hiding him from me.”


End file.
